To Boldly Go
by CaptainLyssa
Summary: At the end of Unexpected (S1E5), Enterprise located the Xyrillian ship. Forget that horrendously unrealistic conclusion, which should have terminated the series as well as the Xyrillian vessel in a Klingon disruptor blast. Come with me on a more realistic journey where Trip remains pregnant, the Xyrillian's can't help and the crew of the Enterprise learn what 'Boldly Going' means.


"No," Phlox stated emphatically. "Absolutely not."

"What the hell?" demanded the irate Chief Engineer. "This is my life we're talking about here. I need to get over to that ship and see if they can remove this…this thing from me!"

"I do not know how the mirazine will affect you or the foetus," Phlox explained, once again, in the calmest tone possible. His patient reacted by jumping down from the biobed and pacing the length of sickbay. Turning to the face of reason, the Doctor explained to the Captain and First Officer, "nor do I want Commander Tucker to experience decompression, especially for the full six hours. I have no idea how the process will affect either of them. Not to mention the lack of food, water and hygiene facilities in a confined space filled with air that burns Human lungs. Mr. Tucker would dehydrate, become hypoglycemics and place both himself and the baby at risk"

"Captain!" Trip tuned to his friend for support and found none.

"Look Trip," Jon consoled, "I have to take the doctors medical advice. We've all noticed how much food you're putting away lately or vomiting up. How are you going to cope in a three-metre-long tube that's barely big enough for you to sit for so many hours?"

"You were affected by increased anxiety levels," T'Pol reminded the now still engineer who glared at his senior officers, "during decompression eight days ago. You will have to endure the same environment for twice as long. I have also noticed the need to hydrate and urinate has increased with the length of your pregnancy. Your mood is often, unstable."

"Meaning," Trip challenged, exclusively reserving his glare for the Vulcan.

"Trip, the decisions been made on medical grounds. I'm sorry, but you're not fit to transfer to the Xyrillian vessel. You'll have to speak with Ah'len and sort this out from your quarters," Archer decided. "I'll have Hoshi set up an audio-visual link when you're ready so you can explain the situation. Talk to her and find out if there's a way to extract this life form without harming either of you."

"I would like to discuss further treatment with their doctor," Phlox reminded the engineer as he made for the door. "Any information on Xyrillian foetal development would aid the management of your condition, Commander."

Cursing under his breath, Trip made his way towards his quarters, scowling at anyone who dared glance his way. Pacing for several minutes, he finally got his anger under control. Sitting at his desk, Commander Tucker opened a channel, requesting a private communication with Ah'len.

"Commander Tucker. How did you find us?" Ah'len enquired, yellow eyes drinking in the sight of the Human she still found attractive. On this occasion, it didn't look as if he wanted to be considered appealing.

"It wasn't easy," Trip responded with a reluctant smile, not really sure how to open this paticualr conversation.

"The reactor worked for six days," Ah'len explained, "then went offline again." She could not read the Human's mood. Something had changed in his facial expression. He was not as open as he'd been while working on their teraphaic warp drive.

"Our Science Officer detected a change in your mode of propulsion a few hours ago," Trip stated easily. "We concluded you'd dropped out of warp and something might have happened to your teraphasic coils. It wasn't hard to locate you in subspace. We've been kind of motivated to find you."

"I don't understand," Ah'len tilted her head. "At impulse we will return to Xyrilla in a little over four weeks. Our ship will then undergo an engine exchange. There is no longer a need for your assistance."

"Glad to hear it," Trip stated, wondering if this was his chance to bring up the real issue. "I guess that means you won't be meeting any new species and inviting them to help you repair those coils anytime soon. Probably just as well."

When the woman looked at him inquisitively, Commander Tucker closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Ah'len's reaction as he lifted the long-sleeved shirt to show the bulge on the left side of his chest. Obvious raised and red striae gravidarum indicated how quickly the foetus had grown in eight days. The size of the protrusion didn't indicate Trip's level of psychological or physical pain. The latter caused by decalcification of the Commander's sixth and seventh rib.

"I had no idea this could happen with another species," the Xyrillian stated.

"Well," Trip responded with a sigh, his blue eyes resting on the alien woman, "neither did I. In humans, it's the female who carries the baby and it's made up of both parent's genetic material. And, ah, it takes a lot more than sticking hands in a box of holographic, telepathic pebbles." At Ah'len's confused expression, Tucker asked, "isn't that how you knocked me up? On the boat, when we played that game where you read my mind?"

Pulling her head twice to the right and making a high-pitched sound seemed to be the Xyrillian way of laughing when she finally understood his meaning. "No, that is not how this occurred."

"Then how did I end up like this," the engineer demanded, suddenly angry.

"If I'd known," Ah'len seemed lost for words.

"You know what," Trip shook his head, "it really doesn't matter. There's no need to explain Xyrillian biology, but I would be real appreciative if you could get this out of me, assuming it's safe."

"I will make arrangements for you to come aboard our ship," Ah'len announced.

"No can do," Trip's irritation returned. "Doctor's orders. Phlox wants any information on Xyrillian pregnancies before he'll allow me out of his sight."

"We do not have a doctor," Ah'len responded, "nor is one required in this case. Every Xyrillian is born with the knowledge and instincts of bearing, birthing and caring for a child. If it is still early enough, transferring the embryo to another host is a simple process."

"Look, I'm not a doctor," Trip felt his stomach sinking, "but Phlox stopped calling the baby that a few days ago. Foetus is the terms he's using now."

Holding a device in her hands, Ah'len explained, "a simple scan will determine the stage of development and if the child can be safely transferred. I will have Trena'l contact your Captain. Your doctor must send the report as quickly as possible."

"Ah'len," Trip cried before she terminated the call, "we have a transporter. Just put the scanner down and I'll beam it over. After we have the device, I'll get Hoshi to contact your ship so you can get the result directly from our doctor."

A quarter of an hour later, scanner in hand, the Denobulan held the screen up so Ah'len could see the results. Trip sat in the background on a biobed, his heart in his mouth. Even the Captain had attended, standing beside his friend and offering moral support.

"If I am reading this correctly," Phlox smirked, "she looks very healthy."

"Her development has occurred more rapidly than anticipated in your species," Ah'len commented. "I believe it is too late to transfer my daughter to another host without harm. At this rate, she will erupt soon after we arrive at Xyrillia."

"Erupt?" Trip's cry was accompanied by a crash and Archer attempting to keep his engineer on the biobed.

"Nothing to fear," Phlox sounded faintly amused as he headed towards the patient. Checking Commander Tucker, he added for the benefit of the Xyrillian's, "fainting is a known side effect of human pregnancy."


End file.
